Just a Little Burnt
by ForTheGun
Summary: In all actuality, they weren't horrible. Just a little burnt. Young!Grelliam! Valentine's Day fic!


A/N: Hello! Sorry for the absence of Grelliam fics! Life got in the way, and I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for Grelliam fics :/ Also, other infatuations with different fandoms got in the way... BUT I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON GRELLIAM!

Also, I have figured out that I love young!Grelliam just as much if not more than modern!Grelliam. Grell was just so undeniably cute and boyish but also SO DAMN FEMININE XD

Sorry if it's a little OOC. I'm a bit rusty on my IC William, but I'll surely pick it back up. Plus, young!Will was actually kind of sweet, don't you agree? XD

Anyway, this is a late Valentine's day present for AoiTrancy and Grell the Leper (written on Valentine's Night). Enjoy!

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

"Happy Valentine's Day, Will!"

"Umm... Thanks, Sutcliff. I don't know what to say." William scratched the back of his head with one hand and looked down at the big, red, heart-shaped box that was held in the other. Before him stood his redheaded partner -work partner, mind you- with his hands clasped behind his back, an obviously pleased expression gracing his interesting features.

"Oh, no need to say anything, hon!" a light blush covered Grell's cheeks as he spoke, making Williams's eyebrow twitch in mild annoyance.

'No need to be so coy. We all know that you're a huge flirt with absolutely no shame.' William thought to himself. He knew that it was sort of a mean thing to think, especially since the man had just given him these... Uh, whatever these things were, but it was true. Grell was always so blunt and honest about his feelings, throwing words of love around as if they meant nothing at all. So why, in the name of God, was his face glowing a positively obnoxious shade of red whilst he was rocking back and forth on the heels of his boots like some damned schoolgirl?

"Well?" Grell's heavily accented voice brought him out of his momentary trance, "Are you going to try one?"

William looked suspiciously down at the box in his hands. "Not to be rude... but what exactly are they?"

Grell seemed to take absolutely no offense to this, and his sharp-toothed grin only grew. "Silly Willy~! They're chocolates! Made em myself, specially for you, my scrumptious noodlekins!"

William inwardly cringed at the horrible pet name. "Don't call me that." he stated bluntly, a hint of venom to his words as he quickly glanced around the room to assure that nobody else had been paying attention to his moronic subordinate. "Well, thank you for these. I will surely try them when I have the cha-"

Grell let out a particularly annoying whine at this. "But if you don't try it now, how am I supposed to know that you liked it?" he stamped his foot on the floor and pouted, "Come on, you avoid having to be assigned collections with me, you outright refuse to sit with me during lunch -making me have to sit with those gossiping bitches from General Affairs-, and you otherwise have absolutely as little to do with me outside of work as you possibly have to. I know you despise me, but let me just have this." he put a hand on his hip and smirked. "Plus, a lady needs feedback on her cooking."

William was about to correct Grell on the sad fact that he was not a lady, when the sudden speech sunk in, only succeeding in making William feel guilty for being such an ass. He sighed. "Fine. I'll try one of your damned chocolates." and with that said, he picked one of the little sloppy brown squares out of the box and popped it into his mouth.

Brick hard.

Brick hard, and a little bit burnt.

He chewed the piece of candy thoughtfully, trying his best to act as though the flavor was pleasant. He wouldn't want Grell going into another one of his little rants. Not when there was work to be done, papers to be signed. He figured he'd just play along. Grell needed a little ego-boost, he decided, as the poor redhead was already treated as if he was a useless freak by the rest of the division, and he'd be lying to say that that didn't take it's toll on Grell's self-esteem. He found it quite sad that people were so cruel to Grell only because of his sexual orientation. He was tolerable. A good, strong person. Perhaps a little bit stupid, but he meant well, and William knew that.

"These are..." William paused a moment to swallow, "delicious."

Grell stared at him blankly for a second, and William was sure that the redhead had seen right through his petty lie. That is, until Grell let out a loud, hearty laugh, making William almost jump out of his shoes in surprise.

"HAHAHA! Oh, Will! You're so sweet!" Grell wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed his laughter enough to speak. "Well, either that, or you have no tastebuds!"

William blinked down at him, utterly dumbfounded at the sudden outburst.

Grell took one of the chocolates and put it in his mouth, making a disgusted face as he chewed. "Ugh, these taste like shit. Feel free to throw them out at any point in time." he clamped a hand on William's shoulder and grinned up at him.

"Wait... You knew they were bad? Why'd you give them to me, then?" Williams's face twisted into an annoyed expression.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to give you! I really have no talent for cooking, but that didn't stop me from trying!" Grell smirked. "And the way you acted like it was good only to please me... Has William T. Spears gone soft?"

William decided to ignore the last part. "You know, you didn't have to give me anything in the first place." William nonchalantly stuck another charred piece of candy in his mouth, almost making Grell's knees give out from under him from sheer joy.

"I know, but I did."

"Why?"

"Because I like you a lot, Will~"

William only grunted in response.

After that, William sat with Grell during lunch every day, even after he became the redhead's boss and thus was allowed to sit at a larger table with the higher-ups. And Grell knew exactly why, though he never confronted the man about it.

This was his very own way of saying, "I like you too, Sutcliff."

A/N: Well, that was the end, folks. I know it was short, and kinda crappy and OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. (Way better than my last Valentine's Day fic, if you ask me XD God, I HATE that one.)

I don't really like it when people make Grell a sensitive little whiner (which I do in all of my fics XD), so I tried to bring out a tougher, sassier, happier side in him (like, notice how he's not at all hurt when William can't even tell what the chocolates are and admits that they taste like horseshit. And how, even though he may be a little self-conscious and hurt that everyone is disgusted with him because he's... well... him, he sucks it up and walks about with an air of confidence and even arrogance. I like it when people make him able to hold his shit B) ).

Drop me a review. Tell me what you think, bromeister.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
